


Getting Back to His Roots

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, But are they really brothers?, Come Inflation, Drugged Sex, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: It turned out that being Darth Maul, Emperor of the Galaxy and Lord of the Sith meant nothing on Dathomir.this is a short fic inspired by an anon on my blog nsfwmaulart.tumblr.comThey wanted Savage/Maul rough sex. For some reason my drawing muse is away. But the writing muse was in. SO here is Savage plowing the holy hell out of Maul.I don't particularly believe or care if Maul and Savage are actual brothers or not. Mother Talzin was perfectly capable of lying to Savage about this.This is darker than my usual. I have been on a rough sex track lately. Heed the tags.





	Getting Back to His Roots

It turned out that being Darth Maul, Emperor of the Galaxy and Lord of the Sith meant nothing on Dathomir. The red sky, the cold wind, the mean little village huddled against the cliff face- the glowing eyes of his supposed brothers- they were the whole of his galaxy now. He thought he could hear his Master laughing; impossible, his master had been dead for more than a year.

Whatever drug the witches had given him was getting worse, not better, and Maul fought for consciousness. The Force was far away, a pool he tried to scoop water from, only to have it slide through his fingers. He tried to lash out, to fight but all he could manage were vague movements that Savage batted away without a word. He felt like he was pushing through a green fog.

 His brothers, he didn’t know what else to call them, dragged him down the hill, his feet stumbling and slipping under him until he fell, his head lolling forward against his chest. Savage picked him up unceremoniously and threw him over a broad shoulder and carried him the last way bouncing like a sack of roots.

In the men's village he was thrown to the ground and stripped, his efforts to fight them off only making them laugh. He should have been cold but he wasn’t. The witches brew was making him burn. His skin felt over sensitized, his nerves skipping and firing every time one of the brothers touched him. He tried to roar, but the only sound that came out was a moan- making them laugh harder.

Suddenly Savage was there again and Maul was hauled to his feet. His knees buckled but two other brothers caught him. He hung in their grasp as Savage looked him over, the big Zabrak smiling and showing his teeth. They gleamed white and wet in the starlight, visible through the fog of his breath

 Maul glared as hard as he could, trying to get his feet under him- but his knees were refusing- worse they were sliding apart and a distant part of Maul's brain understood: this was the kind of physical, primal magick that stood in opposition to the Force. The Force meant nothing on Dathomir.

A dry and cynical voice in Maul's mind, his dead master again, said: _they are going to teach you a lesson tonight, boy. They are going to teach you the price of your presumption._

Maul groaned again as Savage began to strip, holding Maul's gaze, his horns tilted forward. The big Zabrak peeled off his tunic in the cold air, his body steaming slightly. Savage's cock jutted proudly from his hips, a long string of precum hanging from the fat head. Seeing it, Maul distantly realized he was hard too, his knot already beginning to bulge.

Another brother came forward, barely visible except for his shining eyes, carrying a clay bowl. He poured oil onto Savage's cock in a slow stream until it ran off Savage's heavy balls in a steady trickle.

"Turn him," Savage said. Maul's mind reacted even though his body couldn’t. On the inside he was screaming, cursing, fighting them tooth and claw. But his traitorous body allowed itself to be turned, pushed over a low stone, ice cold against his sweating chest. His legs spread of their own accord and his hips tilted up, helplessly. He wanted, wanted…

Savage bent over him and growled in his ear.

"There is much you have forgotten of our ways, _Emperor;_ but we will remind you," he said. A flare of rage gave Maul enough strength to turn his head.

"I will pay you back for this," he managed between clenched teeth. His words slurred but Savage understood and rumbled a laugh. "I know you will," he said then leaned in closer and whispered: "That is the idea, little brother."

Two brothers held him down, even though he could barely move. Savage's hands tighten on his hips and he felt the first nudge of Savage's cock at his hole. Maul barely had time to suck in a shocked breath before Savage shoved his whole length home, burying himself in the Sith to the hilt.

Maul did scream now. His bellows echoed off he cliff they had come down, hoarse screams of agony and rage as he was split open. The pain was enormous, overwhelming everything else. His legs jerked uselessly, scraping his knees against the rocks. The two brothers holding him down were thrown off as his body arched up, his fist managing to connect with a jaw as he flailed. But then Savage had him, his broad arms wrapped around Maul's chest, holding him tight, shoving him back onto his cock and holding him there even as he struggled.

Maul's efforts became less focused. His thighs slid further apart, his body beginning to acknowledge the stretch and fullness, pain changing to pleasure as the potion covered over his initial rush of adrenaline. His vision had a strange green tint- lush and strange against the red landscape.

His struggles slowed and Savage rumbled approvingly, beginning to thrust lazily into Maul's clenching hole. It was still too much. Maul's mouth was opened wide, a low grunt forced out every time Savage bottomed out. They began to sound closer and closer to sobs and soon Maul was weeping freely, pleasure breaking goosebumps all over his body. The brothers who had been holding him were back, or maybe others- Maul had no idea. But now they didn’t hold him; they stroked his back and face, drawing his arms forward with murmured endearments. He felt their cat-like tongues on his neck, his face, their mouths wet and open across his navel and sucking at his nipples.

When Savage slid a hand around to palm Maul’s cock, Maul hissed and writhed. He was so hard it hurt. His own knot was already swollen and throbbing with the four part beats of his hearts. It was leaking freely, a continuous stream that Savage caught in his wide palm, rumbling in approval.

“See brother?” Savage growled in his ear. “Your cock knows your place… Come for me, little brother; let me breed you full.”

A fresh sob escaped Maul lips and he rolled his pelvis, unable to stop himself. He could feel it building, the tightening in his gut, coiling and hot at the base of his spine, in the sockets of his hips. His dripping cock slapped wetly against his belly with every thrust of Savage’s.

His body was limp and so when Savage's knot began to swell he didn’t even struggle, he just closed his eyes and moaned, rubbing his face against the brothers who held him. Distantly Maul was aware they were purring against his overheated skin. They lifted each of his thighs as Savage shifted backwards, pulling Maul up so gravity would force him down over Savage's knot. The brothers pushed Mauls thighs up and out, murmuring endearments and licking at his tear stained face. He felt lean, hard bodies pushed up against him, hands and arms and stiff cocks.

Slowly Maul slid down, stretching impossibly wide over the rapidly swelling knot, whining in little huffed breaths. Maul lay his head back onto Savage’s shoulder, a high keening cry torn out of his throat. Fingers stroked around his hole, tugging and shifting him until with sudden hunching motion from Savage the knot shoved home and Maul's hole locked tight underneath it.

Maul came then, his cock spraying cum onto the other males, splashing it on the rocks below. His knot was grabbed by several hands, squeezed and wrung until he screamed, everything green, green, green.

He rocked his hips hard, milking Savage's knot instinctively. He could feel it flexing as Savage poured into him, making him come again, his cock barely twitching.

They fell forward together, Savage curled over Maul's back, panting in his ear. The witches’ drugs were still making him shake and rock his hips back against Savage, pleasure rolling through him in great heaving waves.

Finally, he sensed Savage tapering off, the big Nightbrother finishing with a shudder.

They lay like that for a few shaky breaths, Savage rumbling loudly against Maul's back. Maul couldn’t seem to stop the little whimpers that pushed through his teeth.

The hands were back, gently fingers pressing and stroking around Maul's hole where he and Savage were tied, teasing them apart. Savage slid free with a grunt and come gushed out of Maul's hole, quickly caught up in the fingers that stayed, probing and massaging at his entrance.

The fingers were quickly replaced with tongues, more than one, lapping at his thighs, his engorged balls, little rough cat licks around his cock, clever tongues slipping under the foreskin, mouthing at his head. A mouth was licking broad strokes across his hole. He shuddered helplessly as sharp canines caught on his swollen rim, nipping his sagging opening as it furled closed again. There were tongues down his thighs, mouths digging into the creases of his thighs, licking and biting up his crack, mouthing at the sweat pooled on his lower back.

Purring bodies lifted and turned him, licking up his tears, rough tongues dragging over his lips.

Shaking, humiliated but satisfied in ways he could barely understand, Maul was peeled off the rock and manhandled back to one of the huts. He couldn’t move his limbs so he simply hung between his brothers’ arms, his head lolling. They wiped him down and rolled him into a bed as he slid in and out of awareness. Finally, everything stilled and Maul dropped helplessly down down down into a deep dreamless sleep.

\-----

When Maul woke, daylight was streaming through the windows, shining on his face and making him curl away with a groan. He could feel the residues of the drug leaving his system. A tremor in his lower back, a shiver across his shoulders, the last touches of desire sweeping across his thighs, his lips.

His thoughts weren’t coherent enough for anger yet. He sensed it coming- somewhere in his fists maybe- far away. Later. He would be angry later. For now, even a casual assessment of his body showed he wasn’t injured, except for a few scrapes on his knees and elbows. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame thinking of those scrapes, of his thighs parting…

A shadow fell over the bed and Maul surged to his feet, summoning his staff from across the room without thought. He ignited both blades, a snarl building up from his chest and through his bared teeth.

“Are you going to kill me little brother?” It was Savage and for a moment Maul was tempted. His younger self, the Sith Apprentice who’s pride and arrogance had nearly killed him time and time again, would have slice Savage horns to groin. But Maul was different now. He straightened and turned off the saber, floating it back beside his pack and robes.

“I came here for allies. I came here to learn my own history,” Maul said, forcing his fists to uncurl. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and stood straighter. “I am the Son of Dathomir; I am here to claim my birthright.”

Savage cocked his head, a slow smile softening his features.

“You are Emperor of the entire Galaxy, and Lord of the Sith, is that not enough?” he asked. Maul’s chin came up.

“It is more than enough,” Maul said. “But I _am_ the Son. And you owe me your allegiance.”

 _Even after I hung on your knot screaming and crying like a two credit whore-_ Maul clenched his teeth at the memory. _I am still stronger than you. I could kill every man woman and child on Dathomir with one comm._

Savage merely looked at him, as though he could hear the thoughts in Maul’s head. Suddenly he nodded, the same slow smile teasing his features. He bowed, hand on his huge chest.

“I will follow you. And I will lead my men as you command, Son of Dathomir.”

 

 


End file.
